Talk:Creta
I really think we should refrain from putting up possibilities of "real life parallels" or influences of countries of FMA in this article and in the wikia as a whole, since Arakawa has stated more than once that she hasn't based the world of FMA in our world in any specifics. We can raise similarities, but I think the articles should make clear that they are not more than that: similarities. If not, the risk is that we reinforce an erroneous parallel of Amestris and Germany, which might be plausible in the 2003 series (and, even in that sense, questionable in many ways), but not at all a fact in the manga and be inaccurate in terms of the original material and information we adquired from the author. Being as it may, we do have some information about the other countries surrounding Amestris, now, and trying to 'compare' them to one of our own countries will only limit the possibilities of what we do have as official material to create an unique article of "Creta" and not "Arakawa's interpretation of France". To do that is to try and 'fit' the countries into a pre-concieved view of FMA's world as if it were, in reality, trying to make an "alegory" of our own History (which is clearly not). It's limiting and it's biased. We should padronize the articles concerning countries in the same way we did with Amestris and put up all confirmed information we have them, which is not little, instead of wasting space with 'possibilities'. That can be saved for later. Turdaewen 05:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Arakawa did say that no nation within the story is based on any one real-world nation and these speculative parallels kind of overshadow that fact. These conflicts aren't unique to any international pairing and are driven by the same impetuses that have caused wars and conflicts throughout history. I'd like to do away with them entirely, actually, as I feel what started as a trivia topic to consider has gotten a bit out of hand. As for reorganizing pages regarding countries, it would indeed be best to organize them sort of like the Amestris page (though the Amestris page needs a great deal of work), but I don't think we have enough information to separate points by category. Having lots of different headings is nice, but kind of pointless if each one only leads into one or two short sentences. That being said, your work on Creta is quite nice and I'm actually surprised that you'd managed to find out that much information? Where was it all? CorbeauKarasu 14:26, July 14, 2011 (UTC) It's all at the videos at the official movie site, the "Teach me, instructor Roy" ones. There's three +9 minutes videos talking about Creta's History, Culture and relations with Milos and Amestris. There's a very fair amount of information there, actually. Enough to make a decent and even divided article. Actually, I haven't quite finished editing Creta, yet: I was working at it late last night and I couldn't finish it, cause I was very tired. I agree that the article on Amestris needs a lot of work, as does the articles in all other countries: we do have some info on Aerugo to put up, yet (from the FMA:B games). Turdaewen 14:43, July 14, 2011 (UTC) South America? I would say Creta is more similar to the old Greece. For starters, Crete/Creta. But more than that, there's the fact that Greece was considered its own entity but individual provinces (such as Athens and Sparta) had animosity with each other. Add to that the that the general naming pattern of Drachma (Greek currency), Amestris (Persian Emperor's wife), and Xerxes (Persian Emperor himself). Is it all coincidence? Maybe. But it's much more compelling than comparing it to South America. I was going to add this myself, but I didn't want to set a precedent for putting in any country that is vaguely similar to the examples.Neo Bahamut 03:09, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Nah... that was just completely and outer bs. I've never heard anyone compare Creta to Brazil or any African/asian state and, if they did, they were definitelly on something. (and relating Brazil, Papua New Guinea and Ethiopia in the same sentence is a chimera all by itself) I mean, there hasn't being a single fact in Brazilian history that could remotely resemble Creta's (and I can say that with property, being Brazilian and all) and its even insulting for me to have someone state such nonsense (not that it would be a problem to be an inspiration to Arakawa, but because that shows a complete lack of knowledge about Brazil from anyone who might state such a thing). Moreover, state that Creta cannot be compared to any country on the real world merely because we don't have enough information about it's economy is just as insane as the rest of the statement... It was one absurd after the other, this edit. Turdaewen 04:16, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I am guessing they were referring to tribes that live in the Amazon jungle, but that assumes (A) these tribes fight amonst each other & (B) the Brazillian government interacts with them. So...yeah, not a great comparison.Neo Bahamut 04:46, May 7, 2012 (UTC)